


die baum der erkenntnis / the tree of knowledge

by herrscher



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Abrahamic Religious Imagery, Character Study, Experimental Style, does this count as that? i dont know. im tired and sad, so no capitalization LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: ... des guten und bösen. / ... of good and evil.when given no choice between, is sin still sin?





	die baum der erkenntnis / the tree of knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> for emotional impact: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G9JGcN8u94

he remembers. the feeling of henir's influence is haunting yet comforting in the same breath, power not meant for a being of his caliber coursing through his celestial form. the corruption appears sooner than he'd like on his body, almost like skin rubbed away to reveal impurity.

he's unsure of the emotion he feels when arme confronts him first, already taken on a different name to differentiate himself from the others — apostasia. forsaking, a defector. does the name really fit? was this a conscious choice? the holy wrath, the vehement hatred arme displays, a stoic image of unrelenting faith and reverence to a being higher than both of them...

he's caught between jealousy and hatred. perhaps envy, then, is a better word for the emotion he finds himself caught up in. but, he soon enough smiles, skin peeling away from his form where corruption has spread, and takes the retribution that arme so readily provides.

first, he finds that he deserves it. he takes to expecting the demonstrations of ishmael's radiance, the same power that arme exudes. it's strong enough where he can almost forget. almost.

but he can't. he always remembers.

no matter what he does, he remembers.

in another time, another world, there would be a god the same, yet perhaps different, from ishmael. would he, then, taunt those he claims to love with something just in reach, only to punish them for grabbing it for themselves? when given free will, is sin still sin, or an oversight by an uncaring god?

he's given the thought enough purchase in his mind. he's risen, become more than he thought that he could be before, all through that which could be called sin.

is it still progress? corrupted as he is, form decaying, he's there but not.

there are humans, in another universe, who believe in a god who loves unconditionally, yet also provide a case where that love is conditional. is that what has caused his own downfall? has his sin of existence, as henir, cursed him from acceptance by his goddess?

— is it still free will if he didn't want this?


End file.
